


Pour some sugar on me

by LunaLluviosa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLluviosa/pseuds/LunaLluviosa
Summary: Hello everyone! This is just a fast sketch of a domestic moment :)thanks for reading!





	Pour some sugar on me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Посыпь меня сахаром](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186632) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> Hello everyone! This is just a fast sketch of a domestic moment :)  
> thanks for reading!

.  
.  
.

 

John and Sherlock were sharing this domestic, subtle moment.

The rain outside made little noises on the window glass, as drops fell softly. London has been like this for days.  
— Fancy a cuppa? – John asked standing up.  
Sherlock nodded silently looking at John and then kept doing his work on the laptop.

 

He always enjoyed times like these. Maybe he doesn’t tell his flatmate very often how much he actually likes relaxing a bit, in silence, with no corpses nearby or Lestrade bossing around them. 

The kettle was on, and the tea bags disposed. He leaned on the kitchen table and looked at him. Sherlock frowned and mumbled something to the screen, entirely distracted from his gaze. What a curious man, he thought, unstoppable mind he had. He was brilliant, in some ways he could not put into words. 

John had to admit he liked seeing Sherlock thinking. His pale and long fingers moved smoothly across the keyboard; his ideas were blooming, running fast through his mind.  
His verdigris eyes looked brighter with the screen lighting, as the sky got darker from the stormy clouds forming outside and the rain increased. Now that was the only clear spot he could see from the kitchen, as lights were off and the curtains danced.

His cheekbones looked soft and a bit pointy, enough to make him think how they would feel if touched. Maybe his skin would be cold due to the weather and his light clothing, and he could warm it up a bit, by putting a blanket around his arms or giving him a hug. Now that he realized, he never gave his friend a proper hug, or any affect demonstration.  
And those curls. They always looked like if he had just woke up, or…make out with someone. John swallowed at the mere idea. Had he? Ever?

 

\- Oh…

Time passed unnoticed by his thoughts, and the sound the boiling water made woke him up from his daydreaming. 

 

\- Here. With two lumps, as you like.  
\- Thank you, John. – He sipped the hot liquid and spit instantly – What…What did you put into this? – Sherlock cleaned his mouth with his blue robe sleeve.  
\- Huh? – John mirrored the man and almost choked – Bloody hell. I’m so sorry Sherlock, I must have mistaken sugar for salt. This is just awful.

The detective chuckled an raised an eyebrow.  
\- Looks like someone got distracted huh? – The corners of his mouth made a smirk. – Try not staring that much next time, John.  
John’s cheeks blushed violently. 

Oh God, he had noticed.


End file.
